Batichica y la trampa de los rayos X
by canepari
Summary: La tímida y pelirroja bibliotecaria Barbara Gordon, se transforma en Batichica para una riesgosa sesión de fotos para una publicación de la Policia de Gótica.


Batichica había llegado a la Estación Central de Policía atendiendo al llamado de su padre.

"Cuál es el problema, Comisionado? Algún archicriminal anda suelto? preguntó al ingresar en su oficina.

"Realmente esto es más una llamada social. Verás, siento que no te hemos dado las gracias ni el reconocimiento que mereces por tus esfuerzos en la lucha contra el crimen. En agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por Ciudad Gótica, queremos tomarte unas fotografías para incluirlas en el diario local como parte de nuestro programa de prevención del delito. Espero que esto no te moleste"

Batichica sonrió, diciendo, "Por supuesto, Comisionado, estaré muy feliz de dar una mano. Como podría rehusarme?"

"Entiendo que tu agenda está muy demandada, pero te agradecería si pudieras disponer un tiempo cuando cae la tarde para pasar por una rápida foto en el estudio de Gregorio

Wilson. Hemos confirmado que todo esté listo y esperándote" dijo el Comisionado.

Ese atardecer, a la hora acordada, Batichica descendió de su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el estudio cruzando la calle.

Batichica apretó el botón del intercomunicador y esperó. Enseguida, una gruesa voz de hombre contesto.

"Si…?"

"Soy Batichica."

"Batichica! Oh…Te he estado esperando. Por favor pasa!"

Ella, escuchó un leve click y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Por un momento hizo una pausa y luego ingresó en el estudio de donde fue recibida por el barbado fotógrafo.

Gregorio Wilson era un renombrado fotógrafo, quien había retratado a muchas de las más hermosas mujeres.

El lugar era amplio y las luces le daban una sensación de claridad. Además de Greg, no había nadie más en el lugar.

"Ah, Batichica, gracias por venir! Solamente necesitaremos media hora para terminar."

"Ciertamente, espero que sí." Contesto ella… "Pero tengo curiosidad de algo. Porqué estas trabajando solo?"

Normalmente trabajo con una asistente pero actualmente ella se encuentra fuera de la ciudad. De todos modos, esto tiene sus ventajas, Batichica. Esto me permite la privacidad suficiente para dejar fluir mi imaginación. Si te ubicas en tu lugar, empezaremos."

"Está bien así?" ella preguntó, mostrando su habitual pose, pies separados, manos en las caderas, torso ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

"Estás perfecta", dijo Gregorio tomando las primeras fotos. Sé que quieres lucir de lo mejor para todos tus fans.

Gregorio tomó las fotos para el programa de la policía pero luego continuó con una sesión completa como si tuviera que presentar un book para ella. El tiempo pasó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Él estaba absolutamente fascinado con ella y ella estaba realmente divirtiéndose. Ella podría tener el mejor cuerpo que él hubiera visto. Ese ajustado disfraz ocultaba unas hermosas piernas y unos bien proporcionados senos y caderas. Él la hacía reír contándole bromas como solía hacer con las modelos. Era muy agradable terminar el día con una sonrisa de una belleza natural. Gregorio se dio cuenta que ella era tan encantadora como un sueño. Para determinadas poses el deslizó sus manos sobre las caderas de Batichica. Su corazón estaba acelerado!

Batichica estaba maravillada posando. Ella realmente disfrutaba los excesivos halagos y la adulación que estaba recibiendo. Él consiguió la complicidad total entre la modelo y el fotógrafo en la cual su trabajo se basaba.

Para determinadas tomas ella le permitió que él le quitara las botas. Lentamente él se arrodilló, comprobando todo su delicioso cuerpo. Gregorio le abrió el cierre de las botas y se las sacó dejándole ambos pies descalzos. Ella tenía los pies más lindos… Él no pudo resistir la tentación y lentamente deslizó sus dedos sobre las suaves plantas de los pies de Batichica. Ese breve contacto fue electrizante para ella. Bárbara sintió una repentina y urgente necesidad de reír que no pudo contener.

"No, no, no! Por favor no hagas eso! Decía ella mientras reía ante esa inesperada sorpresa.

Para ese momento, Gregorio era más que un fan. Él estaba absolutamente obsesionado con Batichica. Él quería saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, incluso quien era realmente.

"Bien, yo nunca te había visto en persona antes. Tienes casi la altura exacta de una modelo profesional y pareces tener la misma figura. Podría decir que eres una mujer muy hermosa, aún con la capucha puesta."

Bárbara no estaba segura si era un cumplido para ella o no, pero era lindo escuchar que alguien decía que Batichica era hermosa. Ella se sonrojó por unos segundos. Él se dio cuenta.

"Si, es verdad. Eres maravillosa, muy atlética y apostaría que tienes la cara de una reina de belleza debajo de tu máscara. Podría pedirte un gran favor?"

"Supongo que sí." Dijo ella volviéndose sentar.

"Batichica, eres la modelo más fascinante! He disfrutado este momento tremendamente!

"Um… "Podría pedirte algo más provocativo? Algo solamente para mis ojos.

"Algo más provocativo… ella dijo sonriendo… Qué es lo que estás pensando?

"No te preocupes, no me refería a fotos íntimas! Podría tomarte una foto sin tu capucha? Él estaba de pie frente a ella y tomando la capucha con sus manos.

Batichica estaba completamente desconcertada. Ella le agarró las manos para evitar que él le quitara la máscara. Recuperando la compostura, ella lo confrontó. "No, no puedo. No te das cuenta que desenmascararme terminaría mi efectividad como luchadora contra el crimen, sin mencionar que pondría mi vida en peligro por parte de criminales en busca de venganza?

"Batichica—yo—yo lo lamento mucho. Tienes mucha razón, por supuesto. Tu verdadera identidad debe permanecer secreta. Por favor perdóname. Yo nunca te haría daño" suplicaba el fotógrafo.

"Acepto tus disculpas. Bien, caballero, si esto ha sido todo, entonces me iré a mi casa." dijo Batichica.

"Si, hemos casi terminado, Batichica. Permíteme sacar las ultimas fotos." Gregorio era una persona que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Inadvertidamente para Batichica, Gregorio había preparado una cámara "especial". Era un dispositivo sofisticado de rayos X. Él lo encendió, apenas conteniendo su excitación.

"Y ahora, señorita Batichica, veamos quien eres realmente tras esa mascara!" él pensó.

Como lo había planeado, él pudo apreciar en la pantalla de la cámara, al mismo tiempo que grababa esas increíbles imágenes, no solamente su hermosa cara detrás de la máscara, sino también su espectacular cuerpo en solamente lencería.

Inmediatamente la identificó como Bárbara Gordon, ya que su foto estaba sobre el escritorio del Comisionado cuando habían acordado la sesión la semana anterior. Mientras el continuaba observando, seguía registrando la imagen de Bárbara revelando su increíble figura luciendo solamente un corpiño de encaje rosa y blanco (que cubría una gloriosa delantera) y una diminuta bombacha blanca. Su estómago era plano y tenía un lindo ombligo redondo, fuertes piernas y una fina cintura. El disparador de la cámara de Wilson se accionaba frenéticamente. Ella nunca sospechó que Gregorio estaba obteniendo fotos de una de los mayores misterios de Ciudad Gótica, la verdadera identidad de Batichica. De todos modos él nunca la revelaría. Esas fotos serían guardadas en su propia colección privada.

"Bueno, es todo por hoy!" Le dijo Gregorio. "Has pasado un buen momento?"

"Si, gracias, esto fue genial!" Ella dijo. "Al principio me sentí algo vulnerable ante la cámara pero luego pude relajarme. Me encantó trabajar contigo y ayudar en una buena causa como esta. Lamento que la sesión haya terminado."

"Buenas noches, Gregorio!" Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida, Batichica subió a su motocicleta y partió camino a casa.

"Buenas noches, Bárbara Gordon!" Él dijo mientras Batichica ya se había marchado. "Estoy seguro que has disfrutado de la sesión pero puedo asegurarte que yo la disfrute aún más".


End file.
